geometry_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Geometry Wars
]] Geometry Wars is a series of Multidirectional Shooters, first appearing as a small minigame in the racing game Project Gotham Racing 2, and later becoming its own full-fledged franchise. The objective of Geometry Wars is to survive as long as possible and score as many points as possible by destroying an ever-increasing swarm of enemies. The game takes place on a rectangular playfield and the player controls a claw-shaped "ship" that can move in any direction using the left thumbstick, and can fire in any direction independently using the right thumbstick. The series is well known for its unforgiving nature and high difficulty, enemies reach higher numbers the longer the game lasts, and the ship that the player commands needs to be maneuvered with utmost precision since even touching an enemy means death. The soundtrack featured in G''eometry Wars'' was composed by Chris Chudley from Audioantics, up until Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions, where he was replaced by Chris Mann of Mannmusic. Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved [[Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved|'Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved']], developed by Bizarre Creations is the first main stand-alone game in the series. It was put into production after the sudden popularity of the original mini-game which led the developers to expand on the original idea. The game features two Game modes *'Evolved': The player is challenged by growing enemy waves while trying to score as many points as possible and grow the score multiplier. This mode is known in later installments as Retro Evolved. * Retro: The original minigame from Project Gotham Racing 2, virtually identical to the original. Aside from these two modes, there were several new features, some of which have now become staple, most notably Leaderboards and Achievement support. Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved 2 [[Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved 2|'Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved 2']], developed by Bizarre Creations, is the second main installment in the series. New features include 6 unique game modes, improved graphics and an emphasis on collecting Geoms to increase the score multiplier. This multiplier system was in turn inspired by Geometry Wars: Galaxies, where collecting Geoms first appeared. The six Game modes are as follows * Deadline: The player is challenged to score as many points as possible with three minutes and infinite lives. During the course of the three-minute countdown, it is possible for a player to earn additional bombs. *'King': The player has only one life and no bombs. Circular King zones appear randomly in the playing field. Enemies and geoms cannot enter these zones, and the player can only fire while inside one. The zone shrinks and disappears a short time after it is entered, forcing the player to keep moving from zone to zone to survive. *'Evolved': Returning from Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved, but slightly revamped. The player is challenged to score as many points as possible with no time limit. The player starts with 4 lives and 3 bombs, extra lives and bombs are earned at set point intervals. *'Pacifism': The player has only one life and cannot shoot. The player must fly through gates to destroy nearby enemies while avoiding the dangerous edges of the gates. *'Waves': The player has one life and must avoid and destroy increasing waves of Darts that fly horizontally and vertically from the edges of the playing field. *'Sequence': This mode consists of twenty levels, each with a consistent, predetermined pattern of enemies. The player has thirty seconds to destroy all of the enemies in each level. If the player loses a life, they are taken directly to the next level, but the game ends if the player loses all their lives. Additional lives and bombs are earned at set point intervals. Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions [[Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions|'Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions']] is the third and current main installment in the series. It is the first game developed after Bizarre Creations was shut down in 2011, it was instead developed by Lucid Games, it is also the first game in the series where neither the original designer Stephen Cakebread nor the original composer Chris Chudley are involved. The game features full 3D graphics, a first in the series, and Online Multiplayer, which features 2 exclusive game types not seen outside Multiplayer. The biggest new feature is the Adventure Mode, where the player is pitted against enemies across unique maps of various shapes and sizes. Adventure mode contains a number of new features exclusive to this mode, one of which are Super States, different power-ups that can be destroyed to give the ship additional powers, ranging from a magnet that collects Geoms, to homing missiles that seek out nearby enemies. Also featured is the Classic Mode, which features 6 original game modes from previous games, the one exception being Sequence, which has instead been condensed into a similar level in Adventure mode. The modes included in Classic mode are mostly identical to their previous versions. The Evolved update A free update, released in March 31, 2015, completely rebrands the game '''Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions Evolved. '''This update comes with a large amount of new features, among them are 40 new levels and several new game modes for Adventure mode. It also features the return of the classic game mode Retro Evolved. The update is free and has been released for all main platforms, all copies of the game purchased now will have the update preinstalled, the Mac/Linux port was delayed for unknown reasons but was released June 16, 2015. Category:Games